Episodio I
Episodio I es el primer capitulo de la Tercera temporada de la serie Un trofeo Más (Glee) En New York 2 años después Skylart y Shannon-(Salen del restaurante) Shannon-Entonces, sí? Andreas-Lo pensaré Skylart-Oh, gracias, gracias, se lo agradeceríamos mucho Andreas-Aún no les he dado una respuesta Shannon-Pero, pero, pero...dejará que nuestra banda toque? Andreas-...2 palabras, lo pensaré, pero no podré pensarlo si ustedes 2 me está molestando viniendo diariamente a insistirme, yo los llamaré, no se preocupen Shannon y Skylart-Pero... Andreas-(Les cierra la puerta en la cara) Los 2- ._. .... Skylart-Eso fue un sí? Shannon-Un "probablemente sí"...eso quiere decir que nuestra banda tiene la oportunidad de presentarse Skylart-...Dijo "probablemente" Shannon-Sí quieres ser autentico debes ser optimista y en el mundo del optimismo...probablemente significa sí Skylart-Vale, entonces es un sí Shannon-Necesitamos tener confianza en nosotros...hace meses no logramos nada como banda pero lo lograremos, digámosles a los chicos que nos vemos en mi apartamento, para darles la noticia Skylart-...Crees que una presentación como esa los emocione tanto? No están tan convencidos de que esta banda sea una buena idea Shannon-Les encantará, es normal, Simple Plan comenzó tocando en lugares pequeños...y ahora son leyenda (Chocan los 5) ...................... GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS (Suena la alarma) Hayley-(Apaga la alarma)...Bill? (Se levanta de la cama) Cariño? (Va a la cocina) Oh eso se ve delicioso Bill-Recién salido del horno Hayley-Huele delicioso (Lo besa) Gracias Bill-(Sonríe)...Lo que sea por ti (Se sientan)...Ya hacías falta aquí...un año de gira y lejos de mí debe ser difícil Hayley-Sí, claro que lo fue, te extrañaba, extrañaba tus conversaciones, y a Sam también lo extrañaba pero más a ti, me siento relajada al saber que tú y Sam ya no se odian Bill-...Nos odiábamos sólo por ti, cuando te fuiste nos vimos unas cuantas veces...y no somos tan diferentes Hayley-Eso me alegra...me siento más tranquila Bill-(Le besa el cachete) (Ríen) ......................... En el apartamento Kitty-A qué la urgencia de esta reunión de la banda? Madison-...Aún somos una banda? Creí que se había disuelto hace meses Shannon-No, chicos, entiendo...la banda no tuvo el impacto que nosotros esperábamos, ni un poco Alistair-Shannon..."ni un poco" comienza a describirlo Shannon-Lo sé, ay Dios, es tan difícil hablar de esto con ustedes Skylart-Cálmate, yo se los diré...resulta que hoy yo y Shannon fuimos a Spotligth dinner y preguntamos si nuestra banda podría presentarse una noche y el dueño del restaurante nos dijo... Roderick, Mariah, Spencer, Alistair, Mason, Madison y Kitty-(Entusiasmados) (Boquiabiertos) :D Skylart-...Nos dijo que probablemente sí Los 7-Ash ¬¬ (Desilusión mil :,c L) Skylart-...Chicos, pensé que estarían más emocionados Madison-Cielo, no lo confirmó, dijo probablemente Shannon-Vamos chicos, no perdamos esperanza, si queremos ser auténticos tenemos... Los 7-Que ser optimistas Spencer-Lo has dicho millones de veces Shannon- .-. ...Y en el mundo del optimismo... Roderick-Probablemente significa sí, lo has dicho millones de veces, di otra cosa mejor Shannon- ._. ...... Mariah-Esperen un momento Silencio... Mariah-Chicos, tiene razón, tenemos que tener confianza en nosotros mismos, sé que no hemos logrado mucho pero tal vez nos acepten y tengamos la oportunidad de triunfar, nos vamos a divertir, qué dicen? Silencio... Madison-Bueno...podría ser divertido Todos-Sí (Ríen) Skylart-(Suena su celular) Debo contestar....Hola? ñ.ñ X-Hola, usted ordenó un kit de ejercicio con... Skylart-Em, está equivocado, yo no ordené nada de eso (Cuelga) Silencio... Skylart-Número equivocado ñ.ñ (Suena su teléfono) ¬¬...(Contesta) Diga? X-Juro que es el número correcto, está seguro? Skylart-...Sí, yo no pedí nada (Cuelga) Shannon-Bueno, deberíamos comenzar a ensayar y... (Suena el teléfono de Skylart) (Otra vez xD) Skylart-Por Dios (Contesta) Que yo no ordené nada!!!!!! Andreas-Qué?!!! Skylart-Oh...es usted, cuánto lo siento ._. Andreas-(Hablaba) Skylart-Ajá...sí....mhh Mason-Quién habla? Skylart-Ssshh (Escucha)...oh emm, gracias, muchas gracias...hasta luego (Cuelga) Todos- .-. ... Skylart- ._. ...Era el dueño del restaurante, dijo...que estaba bien Roderick-...Y eso quiere decir... Shannon-(Se levanta)...Quiere decir que nos dejó presentar? Skylart-...Algo así Silencio... Shannon-Les dije que lo lograríamos!! Mason-Sólo cierra la boca!! (Celebran) ....................... Mientras tanto en el estudio Sam-Esta gira...será un éxito X-Sr. Smith, dónde quiere que pongamos su Oscar y su Golden Globe? Sam-Pónganlos en el estante, mis Grammys se ven muy míseros sin compañía Bill y Hayley-(Ríen) Sam-Qué tiene de gracioso? Bill-El tono en el que dices "Mis Grammys" Hayley-Me recuerda al tono con el que decías "Mi Oscar" cuando lo ganaste y "Mi Golden Globe" Sam-Eso no es gracioso, deberían tenerme más respeto (Comienza la música) (Ponen sus premios en el estante) Sam-Lo ven? La gente me ama :D Bill y Hayley- ._. ... Bill-Ejem... Sam-...Bueno, nos ama ¬¬...en esta ciudad nos aman, New York se arrodilla ante nosotros Hayley-Esta ciudad es mágica Bill-(Pensando)... Sam y Hayley-(Hablaban) Sam-Te diré un secreto de esta ciudad...(Se alejan) Bill-(Pensando)...New York es nuestro (Música) Bill-Some folks like to get away For a holiday from the neigrhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach Or to Hollywood oh ohh But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line (Mira a través de la ventana la gran ciudad) (Sonríe) I'm in a New York state of mine ............................. En el apartamento los chicos ensayaban (Música) Alistair-It was so easy living day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues Skylart-But now I need a little give and take Madison-The New York Times Shannon-The Daily News oohh Kitty-It comes down to reality And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide Spencer-Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside I don't have any reasons Roderick-I've left them all behind Alistair-...I'm in a New York state of (Cambio de escena) Bill-...Mind!!!!!!!! Alistair-Ooohhhh Bill-I'm just taking a Greyhound Mariah-On the Hudson River Bill y Mariah-Line... (Música) Mariah-'Cause I'm in Bill-I'm in a New York Alistair-state Bill-of Los 2-Mind!!! Madison-New York State Bill-of Mind Sam-Bill!!!!!! Bill-... Sam-Dónde estabas? Date prisa Bill-Ya voy ñ.ñ... (Suena su teléfono) Bill-Hola ñ.ñ? Andreas-Hola Bill :D, oye, dónde estás? Te he estado buscando Bill-Estoy con Hayley y Sam, porqué preguntas? Andreas-Bueno, quería preguntarles si están ocupados, para que salgamos :D Bill-Esa es buena idea Andreas, qué tal si nos vemos en Spotlight dinner? Yo invito, les avisaré Andreas-Vale :D (Cuelga) Bill- ñ.ñ...Cariño, Sam, Andreas quiere que salgamos así que le dije que lo veíamos en Spotlight dinner, el invita Sam y Hayley- Sí :D ....................................... En el estudio de la banda Mason-La nueva sensación en la música, creen que esta presentación provoque un impacto entre la gente? Roderick-Bueno, si no lo recuerdas, nosotros dijimos eso hace 2 años y no pasó nada Mason-Ay, da igual, esta vez debemos tener más esperanza Mariah-Ni siquiera sabemos lo que vamos a cantar Skylart-Ah no?...Yo sí sé, imaginen...una mezcla...de 2 canciones...un dúo fenomenal, un dúo que hizo caer a la gente a sus pies...con su piano y sus tambores Shannon-21 pilots? Skylart-Exacto...necesitamos elegir 2 canciones geniales...que combinadas sean inquebrantables, oh...(Voltea hacia ellos)...Ya lo tengo (Sonríe)...sólo, denme un día, y se los mostraré Mason-Pero vamos a ensayar Skylart-Háganlo sin mí (Se va) Adiós :D!!! Todos-(Se miran) Kitty-Ya me dio miedo, qué está tramando? Todos-...No lo sé ._. Spencer-Nah, da igual, tenemos cosas más importantes en que fijarnos Madison-Estoy deseando que ese día halla casa llena Mason-Y la abra...chicos, imaginen...sólo cierren sus ojos e imaginen como se pondrá la gente, como lo dijo Skylart, 21 pilots se hicieron famosos en segundos por la sensación que hacen sentir, no necesitaron propaganda para darse a conocer, sólo su música y su energía los dio a conocer, como consecuencia Stressed Out llegó al primer lugar en ITunes y aún hacen historia...chicos...seamos como ellos Todos-(Imaginan) . . En Spotlight dinner (Música) Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Skylart-Okay I tell her bring it back like she loves some Roderick-Bring it bring it back like she loves some oh in the club with the lights off Shannon-What you acting shy for Come on show me that you wit it (x6) Los 3-Stop playing you know that I wit it (x6) Shannon-What you acting shy for Madison-Just gimme you just gimme you Just gimme you That's all I wanna do and if what they say it's true If it's true, I might gimme to you I might take you a lot of stuff Guaranteed I can back it up I think Imma call you blove Hurry up I'm walking out from Mariah-Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Mason-It's all on you, it's all on you It's all on you So what you wanna do And if you don't have a clue, not a clue I'll tell you what to do Todos-Come harder just because Spencer-I don't like, like it too soft I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough Alistair-Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Skylart-Okay I tell her bring it back like she loves some Roderick-Bring it bring it back like she loves some oh in the club with the lights off Shannon-What you acting shy for Come on show me that you wit it (x6) Los 3-Stop playing you know that I wit it (x6) Shannon-What you acting shy for Mariah y Alistair-Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it (Aplauden) (Gente enloquecida xD) X-Los amo!!!!!!!! Y-Quiero casarme con ustedes :D!!!!!!!! Q-Son los mejores!!!!!! :D . . Todos-(Reaccionan)... ._. Mason-De qué estábamos hablando? Silencio.... Mariah-Sobre...el impacto que tuvo 21 pilots en la gente? Mason-Perdonen, se me fue la inspiración, me distraje (Hablaban) "Mensaje" Alistair-(Lo lee) "Ya quiero verte, no llegues tarde :3 <3"-Isaac Shannon-Bueno Alistair, tú que piensas? Alistair-(Reacciona) ....Qué? .-. Shannon-De lo que dije Alistair-Qué dijiste? .-. Shannon- ._. ...Sobre darle una oportunidad a Skylart para que encuentre una mezcla de 21 pilots para la presentación -.- Alistair-Ah, bueno, adoro 21 pilots, además, Skylart tiene buenas ideas, esa mezcla de Hurricanes & Suns (Tokio Hotel)/Up in the Air (Thirty Seonds To Mars) fue perfecta Kitty-Myron tuvo la idea Alistair-Cómo sea, tengo que salir, los veo después chicos :D (Se va) Todos- .-. ... Roderick-Si no me equivoco, parece que va con Isaac Shannon-...1 año y seis meses debe ser un nuevo record para Isaac Kitty-Yo sólo los apoyo porque Alis es nuestro amigo, por mí que Isaac se muera Mason-Vamos chicos, ya ha pasado tiempo, hay que aceptar que estos últimos meses ha sido más amable, demasiado Madison-Sí, creo que tienes razón...al menos Skylart se ha distanciado de Elvira, eso me pone más tranquila Mariah-Bueno...es mi amigo así que yo no puedo decir nada porque también estuve con él...pero ha cambiado y creo que ahora Isaac tiene la actitud y la sensibilidad para amarlo...tú qué dices Spencer? (Lo miran) Spencer- .-. ........ Todos- .-...... Spencer-Miren, bien, no me importa si haya cambiado o no, él se ve feliz con él, por mí? Está bien, no me afecta Kitty-En serio? Spencer-Sólo somos amigos, Alis puede salir con quien sea, a mí no me afecta Mariah-Ah, seguro? Spencer-Porqué lo dudas Mariah? Mariah-Quiero asegurarme Spencer-Estoy bien, mejor que nunca Mariah-Vale...te creeremos